Someone New
by flowerchild720
Summary: What happens when Hermione's world becomes turned upside down? Her parents are dead, and a secret is revealed that she's just not sure she can recover from. But with the help of a certain Wizard, maybe she can put the pieces of her life back together. Maybe she can find the man that started this and give him what he truly deserves, unless he finds her first.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello there! This is another story I'm hoping to write (don't worry I haven't abandoned A Lion's Heart, I just got new inspiration for this one). Let me know if you'd like to see this continued. Basic Plot idea: Hermione is adopted. She's actually the illegitimate daughter of a witch and a rather bad wizard that will be revealed later! This one will probably be update less frequently than my other story, but I hope you enjoy it! I think it's an interesting take. This chapter is obviously in the past, but the rest of the story will take place immediately after the war.

I do not own anything that appears in any of the Harry Potter books or movies.

* * *

><p><em>October 7<em>_th__, 1979._

"Avada Keda-" she could hear being called over her shoulder. She wrapped the bundle in her arms closer to her chest and dodged out of the way of the oncoming spell. Bolting through the trees she fired a spell behind her shoulders and listened for the familiar crack of wood shattering. A voice could be heard cursing as the man felt a large splinter off the nearby tree impale itself into his knee.

"You'll pay for that, bitch!" the man snarled. "Cruc-" he began but his spell was cut off by a large tree on his other side crashing to the ground, blocking his path.

Eleanor kept running, even as her attacker's voice trailed far behind her, soon disappearing into the damp, October wind. When she finally came to a clearing in the woods she slowed to a walk, catching her breath as she tip-toed through the woods, careful to avoid making any noise. She looked down into the bundle of blankets and removed the soft cover from the child's face. "It is okay love, no one will hurt you," she cooed as she bounced the one month old child in her arms. "I am going to take you to some nice people, where no one can find you and everything will be alright," she whispered softly, smiling as she traced her fingers across the brown curls atop the baby's soft head.

A snap of twigs from somewhere behind her reminded her she was not alone in these woods so before her guest had time to show up, she quickly wrapped the baby up further into her arms and closed her eyes, disappearing from the woods with a 'pop' just as she heard that wretched man call after her.

She soon appeared in a clammy alleyway next to two rubbish bins and a squeaky gate. Emerging from her hiding place, she looked both ways onto the street to ensure no one was stumbling along late at night that would see her. When she decided it was clear enough, she made her way down the small street, thankful the clouds provided a darker cover for her. She counted the houses and finally stopped at a small brick house with a cottage garden entrance. Stepping through the creaky gate, she made her way to the front door and knocked exactly twice on the white stained, mahogany, door.

The door slightly cracked open to reveal a petite woman with dark, curly hair. "Eleanor?" she gasped at the sight of the woman in front of her. "Come in, come in, we've been expecting you, but we didn't think so soon, is everything alright?" the woman worried.

Eleanor stepped through the door into the quaint hallway and shook her head, removing her hood in the process. "I'm afraid not Heather, it's no longer safe for her with me, we'll need to move our arrangements up to now as the blood magic within our wards do not work since she shares _his_ blood too. I apologize if this is too soon, but I really have no other option," she said in one panicked breath. She smiled at the tall, sandy haired man that soon joined his wife, an arm draping around Heather's shoulder. "Richard," she nodded.

"I'm so sorry Eleanor, is there anything we can do?" the man smiled sadly.

The witch gave a heavy sigh and sat on the edge of the bench in the hallway, drifting her gaze to her daughter. A small tear rolled down her cheek as the child squirmed in her arms, the tiny eyes fluttering open with a small yawn. "Remember that no matter what happens, you are special my dear, sweet child. He can't hurt you from here, and your new family will protect you, I promise you that. Be good love, be safe," she cried softly. A small hand touched her shoulder and she looked up into the now crying eyes of the muggle woman she has grown to know and care deeply for. "I've written a note to explain everything to her if she ever finds out," Eleanor choked down, unable to finish her sentence. "My husband and I will be safe once she is no longer in our home, the blood binding wards will make sure of that. _He_ will search for her no doubt, but it has been ensured to me that he cannot find her here, nor will he think to search a muggle town at that anyway. I apologize now, I cannot continue contact with you, it is not safe, so after tonight this will be the last you hear from me. However, a professor from Hogwarts will be in touch with you shortly, she knows of our arrangement and will help further explain any concerns you may have. When she turns eleven, she will be old enough to attend the school, and while it is terrifying to think she may once again enter the magical world, I can assure you there is no safer location than that school. But ultimately, it is up to you and her to decide. I want to thank you immensely, and I know you will love her as your own. Do you have anything to address before I go?" she asked nervously, her arms shaking at the thought of giving up her precious little girl.

"Does she have a name?" Richard asked as his wife hesitantly took the small bundle being offered to her. The couple was immediately enamored with the tiny being in their arms they almost didn't notice their guest heading towards the door.

"She does," Eleanor smiled as she opened the door, shivering as the cold wind rushed into the small hallway. "Her name is Hermione," and with that she closed the door behind her, leaving the new family to settle in together for the night.

* * *

><p><em>July 3<em>_rd__, 1991._

Hermione yawned as she climbed out of bed and made her way down the stairs for breakfast. She blinked her lazy eyes as she opened the fridge, muttering good morning to her mother and father. She wondered who the third guest was sitting at their kitchen table, but figured it was one of her mother's many friends who came over for brunch, her mother's favourite meal. Grabbing the orange juice off the top shelf she moved to pour some in the glass she knew was already waiting for her. However, when there was no glass she frowned and looked up to her father who was leaning against the counter. He cleared his throat and tilted his head towards his wife with a knowing glance. Hermione turned to face her mother with a questioning look.

"Hermione," her mother smiled waving her daughter over to the seat next to her and her strange friend. She finally took in the woman that sat next to her. She was tall and rather thin; her hair was black and tucked back in a rather tight knot at the back of her head. Her eyes were a piercing blue and crinkled at the corners as they peered through her square glasses that sat at the tip of her nose. Hermione thought her clothing was rather odd and remind her of something one of the characters from one of the many books she'd read. The woman's dress was black with long sleeves and the coat she wore over top was long, loose, and emerald green with wide sleeves that swung from her wrists. She also had on a brown and green tartan hat that was pointed and had flaps to cover her ears, with a matching scarf thrown around her neck. While certainly out of place, Hermione couldn't help but admire her outfit, noting that it certainly suited the older woman.

Hermione looked back to her mother with questioning eyes, unsure of just who this woman was, why she was sitting in their kitchen, and what that had to with her. "Hermione, this is Minerva McGonagall, she's come to speak to you about starting at a new school in September, say hello," Heather Granger smiled at her bushy haired daughter.

Hermione immediately put down the carton of juice and held out her hand to the older woman. "Hello, Ms. McGonagall, I'm Hermione Granger," she smiled as the woman shook her hand in return with a twinkle in her eyes and a chuckle on her lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Granger," Minerva replied in her Scottish brogue. "Your parents have informed me that you have quite a few talents and knack for learning," she smiled.

Hermione nodded, wondering how much her parents have told her of her '_talents_'. "I love to read, I read every day," she smiled.

Minerva held back her chuckle and gave the small child a polite nod. "Ah, so I've heard. I also understand that you are able to do things that no one else can, is that correct?"

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip and turned to her parents, worried this woman might think she was a freak, just like all those other children at school did. Heather nodded with a smile, assuring her it would be okay so she looked back to the strange guest and gave a polite, albeit nervous, nod. "Are you here to take me away?" she asked nervously, her lip starting to quiver in fear.

"Oh no dear, nothing like that. You see, I am just like you and I've come to tell you about a school full of children your age that are just like you as well. You see Hermione, some people are gifted with a rather rare talent, you, my dear, are a witch." McGonagall explained with a reassuring smile.

Hermione's eyes widened as the woman told her she was a witch. "I'm a, a witch?" Minerva nodded with a grin. "Shut up!" she shouted excitedly, immediately clamping her hands over her mouth at her slip.

"Hermione!" her mother gasped, but Minerva chuckled and shook her head.

"It's quite alright dear; I can see why it would be a bit of a shock."

"But witches are only fairytales, do you expect me to believe I am a witch and you are a witch too?" Hermione shook her head, her rational side of her brain kicking in.

"Would you like me to show you?" the kind woman asked, and Hermione politely nodded her head. "Very well then." Hermione watched as the older woman rose to her feet and removed her hat, placing it on the table. Her eyes widened and she had to blink a few times to believe it as she slowly watched the older woman's body transform and shift until suddenly a black and grey tabby cat sat by her feet. She crouched down and giggled as she noticed a square outline around the cat's eyes, similar in shape to the woman's glasses. Hermione reached out her hand and squealed as the cat leaned into her palm, rubbing its head against her hand. The cat suddenly moved back to its previous spot on the floor and with the flick of its tail, slowly transformed back into her normal self.

"That way amazing," Hermione said with wide eyes. "You-you're a witch! I-I'm a witch too! Can I do that?" she rambled out her exclamations with wonder.

"Ah, perhaps one day you will be able to, but it takes years of practice and studying a subject called Trasnfiguration," Minerva explained to the small witch.

Hermione frowned and finally took a seat at the table. "But how do I learn Trans-figuration?" she sounded out.

It was McGonagall's turn for her eyes to light up as she replied to her inquisitive future pupil. "I happen to be the Transfiguration Professor at a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy where many young witches and wizards like yourself learn all about how to properly use magic. That happens to also be why I am here, I've come to tell you that if you wish, there is a place waiting for you at our wonderful school," she beamed.

"Me? Really? Mum? Dad?" she pleaded as she turned to her parents for answers.

Her parents exchanged a nervous glance before nodding back to their daughter. They had thought about protecting her in the muggle world, but once she started to perform uncontrolled magic when she was only four, they knew that her best chance at a normal life would be to attend this school. "It's your choice ducky," her father smiled and Hermione jumped up and down in excitement.

"When does it start?" she rushed out.

Minerva reached into her pocket and pulled out three things: an envelope, a rather small book, and long, pointed stick. Hermione watched in awe as she tapped the stick against the book, and couldn't believe her eyes as the book grew in size. McGonagall handed the now large book and the envelope to Hermione and she promptly took it into her arms. "I thought you might be interested. The letter will explain more to you, and also holds a list of required items for the school year. I will come back at the end of the summer, a week before the start of school, and help you retrieve those items. However, I've taken the liberty to provide you with a gift, something I'm sure you'll find interesting beyond your wildest dreams. I am glad to hear you will be joining us at Hogwarts this year, I look forward to teaching you," she smiled.

Hermione looked down in her hands and turned the envelop that held her name over to see a red, wax seal with a strange crest imprinted upon it. Tucking the note away to read later, she turned her focus to the book. "Hogwarts: A History," she said, licking her lips in anticipation to read, but held back from opening the book, knowing it would be rude in front of company.

"Oh go on dear, you can go read, we have some more things we need to discuss with Minerva before she heads back to the school," her mother smiled as she dismissed her daughter, watching with sad eyes as a bush of hair bounced away back up the stairs to her room.

She felt a hand grip hers and looked up to her husband who had now joined her side. "She'll be alright Heather," he smiled. "Minerva has assured us it's the safest place for her, and she's said _he_ hasn't been seen or heard from in years. We need to let her grow up sometime after all." Heather felt a thumb wipe away her tears and she turned her smile back to the kind witch in their home. Minerva's kind eyes secured her trust in the woman and she knew they were doing the right thing. A question had been nagging on her mind all morning however, and she hoped Minerva had the answers. "Have you heard anything of Eleanor?" she asked.

McGonagall nodded in understanding at their concern and cast a quick charm to ensure no curious ears could over hear their conversation. "I cannot tell you much, but I can assure you she is safe. She and her husband actually have a daughter that is starting at Hogwarts this year as well," she smiled at the couple.

"Oh that's wonderful," Heather grinned.

"I wish we could tell her the truth, Hermione would be floored to know she'd have a sister attending the same school as her," Richard sighed.

Minerva gave a sad smile to the man and nodded. "I agree, but it is of the utmost importance this be kept a secret, for her own protection. If she knew the truth, then it won't be long before he finds her, you do understand?"

The pair nodded with a sigh.

"I am terribly sorry," Minerva replied.

"It's quite alright, we understand. No matter what, Hermione will grow up loved, and know that we are proud of who she is, regardless of the facts," Richard smiled, staring up the stairs to where he knew his little girl would be furiously flipping through the pages of her new book. Despite the surrounding circumstances, she really was a gift in their lives. When they found out that they were unable to have children, the two dentists were heartbroken. Shortly after they looked into adoption was when Eleanor walked into their lives, exposing a whole new world to them. She had informed them that she found out they were seeking a child from Minerva when she had told the witch about her predicament, and promptly sought them out. While at first they were certainly terrified by the idea, but their friendship with Eleanor grew rapidly over the months and then as soon as Hermione entered their lives they loved intensely and nothing was going to change that fact. They knew they were willing to die to protect their daughter and give her the life she deserves.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all your kind reviews regarding this story! I was finally able to write another chapter, so let me know what you think so far! Also, as for my other story, I'm working on the next chapter for those who are waiting so patiently to be updated... Please, read and review! Xx

I do not own or claim to own anything in the HP Universe.

* * *

><p><em>July 24<em>_th__, 1998._

Hermione's hands trembled as she tucked her ticket into her passport after checking it for the fourth time that they weren't running late. It was strange to travel by muggle means, but it was much more convenient than to travel by portkey, especially when it came to returning to England, as it would be highly suspicious to have to take a plane from Australia when there was no muggle record of you ever actually having entered the country. Plus, Ron was over the moon to be travelling in a plane, he was a lot like his father in a sense, with his fascination of all things muggle. It seemed to have started when Harry and she introduced him to Muggle Television, and ever since then it seemed to only increase tenfold.

She let her head fall onto Ron's shoulder as they waited in line to check their bags, slowly shuffling forward as each person was checked through. While Ron was constantly amused, and asking all sorts of questions, such as, 'where do the bags go,' or 'how do they know which plane to put them on,' Hermione found herself replying as if she were on autopilot. She felt a little guilty, knowing this was Ron's first time flying on plane, she should have been more attentive, but she had flown many times with her family, albeit never this long of a distance, but she had more than enough experience, and yet she still found every time she would become very nervous. It also didn't help that there were more and more stories of planes disappearing into the ocean, or worse, being hijacked and crash landed. She cringed, and squeezed Ron's hand tight, causing her best friend, well, boyfriend now she supposed, to wince.

"Blimey Hermione," he chuckled as he tried to loosen her grip. "I know you hate flying, but come on, just think of the end goal of all this," he smiled. Hermione smiled back, knowing he was just trying to reassure her that it would be alright, but he didn't know the dangers of the Muggle world like she did. She had made sure to neglect to inform him of all the dangerous aspects of flying, knowing it wouldn't do to have him be nervous as well, it was bad enough she was always a wreck on these things, despite knowing that you were more likely to accidentally disappear during a Quidditch match then actually die in a plane crash.

"Sorry," she blushed as she removed her hand and wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans. "We're next," she said as she tried to smile. She nervously directed Ron over to the next counter and showed their tickets and passports to the clerk. The ministry had been able to obtain a muggle passport for Ron just a week ago, saying that it was not an issue to do anything for the '_heroes'_ of the Wizarding World. She really hated that title, they weren't heroes, they were barely adults, but she would admit it was helpful to have some perks within the ministry, in special occasions like this of course.

She laughed as Ron flinched when the bags started to move on the belt and disappear behind a plastic curtain covering a large hole in the wall. As they walked away and made their way to the security portion of the airport, Ron was inspecting the wall, wondering where on earth their bags had disappeared to. "It's like magic," he said with wonder.

"Well actually," she started but the look on Ron's face told her that he was in no mood to listen to another boring speech. "Fine, you can look it up yourself," she huffed. As they waited in yet another line, this one moving even slower than the first, she let her mind drift to the events ahead.

It had been roughly a year since she saw her parents last, and now that the world was in a much safer place, she was finally able to tell the world what she had done. Obviously Ron, Harry, and a few others knew, but now the ministry even knew that she had Obliviated her parents' memories of their own child. There was even an article in the Daily Prophet depicted the 'Heartbreak of Hermione Granger: The Brightest Witch of Her Age and Heroine of Hogwarts Faces the Truth of Being a Muggleborn in a Dangerous War.' It was written by none other than Rita Skeeter, naturally, but while Hermione thought it was a bit flourished to make her sound like she were a Saint, she had to admit it was one of Skeeter's more truthful articles, so she couldn't find reason to expose the witch for who she truly was.

It had taken some time, but with the cooperation of the Australian and British Ministries, Hermione was able to track down her parent's whereabouts shortly after the war. Ron had insisted he come along, and while Hermione first felt this was something she needed to do alone, she was now grateful for his company. What if there was a problem, and she couldn't reverse the spell? Or worse, what if they resented her for placing the spell on them? She wasn't sure she could live with herself if her parents suddenly resented her for her magic. Having Ron there to stabilize her made even the worst case scenarios seem somewhat manageable.

It was finally their turn to go through security. Hermione and Ron placed their bags on the conveyor belt and she nearly had to shove Ron through the metal detectors as he stood there staring at them with a confused look on his face. The sound of alarms had Ron's face turn bright red and he turned to Hermione with a shrug. She groaned and shook her head, gesturing for him to empty his pockets. As he repeated her suggestion, she sighed as he pulled out several small coins. The guard stared at them in confusion wondering what kind of money it could possibly be, but tossed them into the small tray on the conveyor belt as he instructed Ron to go through the metal detectors again. As he walked through a second time he smiled with relief as the alarm didn't go off this time. He made his way through and waited for Hermione to follow through.

As Ron picked up his bag Hermione frowned as she noticed hers was still under the scanner, and the inspector seemed confused as they looked on the screen. "Is there a problem?" Hermione asked politely.

"Miss, would you be able to open your bag for us?" the woman instructed as her bag appeared before her and she turned to Ron with a shrug.

"Sure," she smiled, wondering what on earth they could have possibly seen to cause concern, but then she remembered two things that just might look rather strange after all, their wands. Sure enough the woman rifled through her things and pulled out a sheath that held both hers and Ron's wands. Hermione watched as the woman pulled them out one by one, obviously confused as to what they could possibly be. "Old family knitting needles," she smiled. "Not much of a knitter to be honest, but I use them for good luck, I hate flying," she explained. In a sense, it was the truth, and really, they were just wooden sticks, hardly much of a weapon from a Muggle's point of view. With a skeptical eye, the woman placed their wands back into the bag and nodded for them to continue on their way, finding no reason to question her story.

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and lead him through the airport to their gate to wait for their flight. It was departing in just over an hour, so she knew they'd be boarding soon, they didn't have time to stop into every odd shop like Ron seemed so keen on doing. Finally they reached their gate and Hermione placed her bag in the seat next to Ron. "I'm going to get a coffee, would you like one?" she asked as she rifled through her purse for muggle coins.

"Tea please?" he nodded as he turned his gaze to the large windows where a couple of large planes were currently parked. In the distance he could see a plane start to take off and his eyes widened as he watched the large contraption go from rolling across the ground to lifting into the air. He couldn't believe that something so obviously large and heavy could fly without any magic whatsoever. Hermione laughed and left him to his entertainment as she went to the nearest café stop to get their drinks.

A young, dark haired man from behind the counter smiled at her. "What can I get for ye Miss?" he asked as he wiped down a coffee mug with a towel.

"Just a coffee, two milks, and an English Breakfast, three sugars," she ordered politely.

"Three sugars? Surely someone as sweet as you wouldn't need that much," he winked as he punched her order into the register.

Hermione blushed but shook her head. "It's for my boyfriend," she answered and watched as the man's face turned red.

"Sorry miss-I" he stuttered as he lowered his head.

"It's alright," she grimaced and paid the man. When her order arrived she nodded his way and walked straight back to Ron, handing him his tea. He took a sip and grinned back at her.

"Just the way I like it," he beamed.

"You're welcome," she said rather sarcastically, a hint of a smile on her lips as she took her seat next to him. She tucked her feet on the edge of the seat while they waited for boarding, sipping on their hot drinks as the time passed, occasionally speaking or laughing about whatever came to their minds to pass the time. Finally it was time to board and despite her nerves; Hermione was finally getting a bit excited by the prospect of seeing her parents again. No matter what happens, she was still going to see them for the first time in a year, and she couldn't help but be thrilled by the thought.

* * *

><p><em>July 26th, 1998<em>

As they stepped off the plane Hermione found herself grateful that she opted for a loose shirt and shorts, and silently chastised Ron for not listening to her warnings before they left.

"Bloody hell it's roasting!" Ron groaned as they left the airport and into the sweltering Australian heat.

"I told you," she rolled her eyes.

"How can it be this hot, I thought you said it was winter here?" he frowned.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself so she wouldn't snap on him, but sometimes his persistent inability to listen to her scraped her last nerves. "While it might be winter here, they don't have the same winter as we do. The temperatures on a whole are generally quite warm here, especially since the ozone layer has a large hole in it right above them, which eliminates a lot of the protection from UV rays," she rambled and hardly noticed the exaggerated yawn Ron gave her.

"Ozone rays and UV layer, yeah yeah," he muttered with a wave of her hand, dismissing her explanation.

"Ronald!" she growled and stormed past him, waving down a taxi as she did. She didn't bother to wait and see if he was following, knowing too well that he was, as she lifted her suitcase and her bag into the trunk of the car, making sure to tuck their wands into her purse before she climbed into the backseat of the vehicle. Ron soon joined her and the doors all shut, both of them suddenly grateful for the cool air rushing from the vents in the front.

"Where can I take ya?" the man asked with a thick accent and lopsided grin.

"43 Cochrane Lane," she replied politely.

"It'll be about forty minutes, that all right?" he asked.

"That's fine," she smiled.

The two sat mostly in silence for the entire car ride, only answering trivial questions from the man in the front of the car.

"We're visiting friends,"

"Only for a week,"

"No, I've never been,"

Those were only a few of the answers they gave to the friendly man, and in turn they learned quite a bit about their new, talkative, friend. His name was Kyle, and his main job was as a tour guide, driving a taxi was only a part-time gig for him. His brother was a DJ at a local club and he offered several times to show them around sometime and could get them exclusive tickets into one of his brother's shows. They both nodded along, and said they would call him, but had no intentions of doing so as they had some rather important things to attend to after all.

Finally they arrived at their destination and Hermione wondered if maybe they should have first checked into their hotel, just in case, but they were there now, so there was no turning back. It was now or never.

"Well, here we are," Kyle smiled as he parked in front of a small yellow house. "Nice place," he commented.

"Thank you Kyle," Hermione said and handed a stack of money over to their driver. "Don't worry about the change, you were great company, thank you," she smiled again.

"Don't forget to call, even if ya need another ride, catch ya later mates!" he called to them as they dragged their things to the curb.

Ron waved goodbye as Hermione smiled while he sped away and turned rather sharply down the next street. "Australians are weird," Ron laughed as he scratched his head.

"He was nice," she commented, but soon found she was laughing as well. Finally they turned to face the house and Hermione felt her nerves bubble up inside her again. She closed her eyes to compose herself and took three deep breaths before opening them again. But before she could even take a step she immediately turned around and clutched her hands together. "Do you think we should go to the hotel first? I mean, it's very odd for two strangers to just show up with a bunch of packed bags," she tried to reason, but Ron's hand on her shoulder pulled her back to reality.

"Hermione, it'll be alright, I think we should just do this and get it over with now, but if you want to leave, we can," he said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Hermione nodded and turned back to face the house. "You're right," she smiled.

"Always the tone of surprise," he smirked and Hermione playfully swat his arm before picking her bags back up and took her first step up to the small house.

With a small tap of her knuckles against the door, Hermione brought her hand back down to clutch Ron's while they waited for the door to open. After a few minutes, Hermione cursed to herself for not taking into consideration that they may not even be home. Even though it was a Sunday, her parents weren't exactly the type of people to spend their entire time as homebodies. They would've had lives after all. She was about to give up when Ron spoke up.

"Maybe they didn't hear you. What about that button there?" he pointed to a small button on the side of the door frame.

"The doorbell! Right," Hermione frowned, wondering how she could have missed it. With a quick poke, the bell chimed and once again her hand found Ron's while they waited.

Shortly after they got what they waited for when the door opened to a tall man before them. "Hello?" he asked, a confused look on his face at the two young people on his door step.

Hermione opened her mouth, only to find it immediately shut again. She had practiced this moment over and over again, but now that it was there, she couldn't find the words. Once again grateful that Ron was there, she smiled as he stuck his hand out toward her father.

"Hello sir, we're new in town and I think we've gotten lost on our way to the hotel," he grimaced.

It wasn't the perfect excuse, but it was better than what Hermione was doing at least.

"Where are you from?" the man frowned.

"London," Hermione smiled, glad she finally found her voice.

"Dear, let them in, they must be parched in that heat, remember when we first arrived?" a woman's voice called from inside the house. Hermione soon found her voice had disappeared once again, but quickly followed behind Ron as they were lead into the small house. She looked around and noticed that it wasn't that much different than their home in London, there was a small sofa facing a small TV, which Ron had to refrain himself from lunging towards, and an open entry into a small kitchen at the back of the house.

"What were your names again?" Wendell Wilkens asked as he soon returned with two glasses of water for his new guests.

"I'm Ron, this is Hermione," he answered as he grabbed the glasses, handing one to Hermione who nodded and took a quick sip through the straw. The ice cold water seemed to sooth her throat and she thought she might be able to speak once again.

"Hermione," Monica sighed, "that's such a nice name, isn't it Wendell dear?"

"Yes, in fact, we considered that name once for a daughter," he smiled, but Hermione noticed his smile seemed rather sad.

"Do you have any children?" Ron asked slowly.

The pair looked at each other and smiled, their hands softly joining together.

"Unfortunately we were unable to conceive," Monica finally answered and took a seat on the sofa.

"I-I'm sorry," Ron frowned feeling genuinely sad for the couple, but winced as Hermione nudged him secretly in the ribs. He looked down to her and she could see the confusion disappear as it finally clicked in his mind. While the story was sad, it wasn't true, obviously.

"Would I be able to use the toilet?" Hermione asked politely and quickly followed the directions she was given as she made her way through the house. When she was out of their sight however, she turned around and hid behind the corner, and pulled out her wand. She cast a silent confundus charm on her parents and re-entered the room when Ron assured her the spell had worked.

"So now what?" he asked as he watched the couple stare blankly at each other.

Hermione sighed and lowered her head. "Now we try and reverse the spell."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay so here's when things get a little darker... let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything by J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><em>July 27<em>_th__, 1998._

"Hermione, it'll be okay," Ron said as he tried to calm her down, but it was no use, she was hysterical.

"Okay? We've tried everything Ron! We've even had Healers look at them, and nothing! They still have no clue who I am, and I can't fix this," she yelled as she threw a pillow across the hotel room. "I've failed Ron. I've failed them," she found herself suddenly sobbing for the tenth time that day as she sunk to the floor.

Ron crouched next to her and placed a hand on her chin, tilting her face to look at him. "We'll figure this out Hermione. Like we said, if we can't fix this, then we bring them back home, and the Ministry will help find a solution," he said before placing a short kiss on her lips.

Hermione wiped away her tears and nodded as she climbed to her feet, with his hands for assistance. "You're right, I just, I thought I could," she stuttered, trying to hold back more tears.

"I know, but sometimes these things take time," he smiled.

"Okay," Hermione nodded again and sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you think you can arrange a portkey for tomorrow then?" she asked. "I just need a bit of time to myself I think."

"Of course I can, in the meantime, why don't you draw up a bath and I'll head over to the Australian Ministry okay?" Ron suggested.

Hermione nodded and jumped up to wrap her arms around Ron, giving him a quick kiss before shutting herself into the bathroom. When he heard the water running, Ron silently slipped out of the room to go do as she asked.

The minute Ron had left; Hermione shut off the water and left the bathroom. After quickly changing back into her clothes, she quietly slipped out the door, making sure no one could see her sneaking off. It would be far safer to wait for the Ministry to arrive, but she just felt it in her gut that she was meant to do this. It was her fault they were in this predicament, so she felt it was her responsibility to get them out of it. While Ron profusely argued against it, there was still one spell in their arsenal to try. It was certainly risky, but it had also been known to work in rare cases, which this most definitely was.

The memory erasing charm is most commonly used for short-term memories, as the farther back you go, the more risk for permanent damage occurs. In Hermione's case, she had to erase an entire lifetime of memories, which was typically only done by dark wizards in an attempt to cover their tracks, which even then was a rare occurrence. In her research leading up to the days when she would leave for Australia, she had found a spell that actually bordered the line of dark and light magic.

She wasn't entirely sure why it was considered to be dark by some witches and wizards, as it was merely a variation on the Oblivate charm. It was actually in fact, so close that it nearly mimicked the effect; however instead of simply erasing memories of a certain event, it was more like they were being brought back in time to a specific point in their lives. All memories of everything they had done after that point in time would have been erased. It would be like their minds were travelling time back to before a certain state, but they weren't physically doing so.

Ron implied that there was a reason it was bordering on dark magic. "Nothing good ever comes from tampering with a person's mind," he had said which had only enraged Hermione more

"Perhaps I should go to Azkaban for simply Obliviating their memories in the first place, Ronald," she growled as she pulled at her hair.

"Oh come on 'Mione, Obliviate is essentially harmless and was necessary. You might not even be here if you hadn't," he cooed, trying to relax her, but she was far too unnerved by his careless comments to listen.

She shook her head of the memory and went over and over again the parameters of the spell in her head as she walked up the street to her parents' home. Really, in her mind, this spell was just a more concentrated version of the one she had tried before. There were no known cases of it not actually working, or causing any ill effects, so what harm could it really do if she tried. If it didn't work, then she would leave it up to the Ministry, but this was something she wanted, no had to do herself. It was the principle of the thing, she thought stubbornly as she rang the doorbell.

"Hello? Oh, you're back. Is everything alright?" her father asked. She couldn't help but stumble over her words as she saw once again the look of unfamiliarity in his eyes as he couldn't remember his own daughter.

"Uh- Yes, I just wanted to thank you kindly for your hospitality these last few days. Ronald and I had a wonderful time visiting all those places you had suggested. We're just about to leave for the Perth this evening, and felt it was necessary to thank the kind strangers who helped us out immensely," she lied.

"Oh it's really no trouble dear, would you like to come in? Where is that young lad of yours anyway?" he smiled as he led her through the doorway and into the sitting room. Hermione had already been there about three times that day, but to her father, this was her first time as she had spent the day gallivanting through the sights and sounds of Sydney.

"He's just packing up the car," she smiled nervously as she took a seat.

"So how did you like the harbour?" he asked and Hermione quickly scrambled her brain on what she knew of the place but was relieved when her mother walked into the room with a tea towel draped over her shoulder.

"Oh stop pestering her dear, I'm sure she's anxious to get back on the road to see some more sights," Heather Granger smiled.

"It's not a bother really," Hermione replied politely, but got back to her feet as if she were about to leave. However she silently cast a quick confundus charm on her parents as she poked her wand out of her sleeve just enough to perform it correctly without them noticing.

When her mother slouched into the sofa as well, Hermione quickly checked their health and then began to go over the spell one more time. She practiced it endlessly in her mind, but she knew even the slightest twitch or stutters could end disastrously, no matter what spell you used. Seamus had proven that time and time again over the years.

As her parents sat still in front of her she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she raised her wand. She focused on the time and state she wanted to return their mind to, an hour before she had taken their memories away. Hermione was grateful that before performing the memory charm, she had done a few quick scans of their minds to ensure that everything would remain intact. She used the knowledge she gained from the physical state of their minds at that point in time to concentrate on where she wanted to bring them back to.

She lowered her wand and closed her eyes so she could practice the enunciation of the spell in her mind a few more times. It was more of an enchantment than a spell, so she had to go over each word very carefully.

Hermione let out one more breath as she steadied her hand. She started to wave her wand in a steady counter clockwise manner and spoke as clear as she could, finishing her chant with the flick of her wand. She could feel the magic course through her blood in a way she never had before. Her heart slowed its pace as her determination set in. This was going to work. It had to work. "_Virtue animi et tempus, praeterita revertamur ad mentem . Virtue animi et tempus, praeterita revertamur ad mentem. Virtue animi et tempus…"_

* * *

><p>"'Mione, the portkey will be leaving at six tonight, so we've got about five hours to pack and head over there. A ministry official is going to meet us at- Hermione?" he called out when he realized the room was a little too silent. He couldn't hear the splashing of water in the bath, but he tried the door anyway. Bursting into the tiny washroom, fear that she may have slipped or gotten hurt, he flooded with panic at realizing she wasn't even there. He ran back into the bedroom portion and double checked every corner, despite the fact there were no signs of her. When he checked the bathroom again he noticed the tub was drained. Checking the room once again, he also noticed that her clothes, shoes, and wand were missing.<p>

Instantly relaxing, knowing that if she had her wand, she wasn't in any harm, he sat on the edge of the bed. He first thought that maybe she had stepped out for air, or to grab some food. As his stomach growled he smiled at the thought of Hermione bringing back a tray of supper for them both. He laid back on the bed, his feet dangling over the edge as he thought of what she might be bringing for them when he felt something scrunch under his head. Sitting up he reached behind him and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment.

_Sorry Ron. I have to do this._

_-H_

Was all it said and he first frowned at what she could possibly be sorry for when it dawned on him. "Shit," he cursed as he jumped to his feet and raced out the door, hoping beyond hope he wasn't too late. He sent a quick patronus to the Australian ministry informing them there might be an emergency at the Granger's house, and then continued his way to find his girlfriend. It wasn't that he doubted her abilities, it was just the fact that his gut was telling him that this spell was not the way to go. They both had too many experiences with Dark Magic to know that even the slightest inclination was never a good thing. He understood that she was desperate, but he couldn't allow her to go through with this. Even if it were a success, he had a strange feeling that the spell would only cause a change in Hermione herself. He didn't even want to think of what a worst-case scenario might entail.

He stuck his arm out, much like how he had seen Hermione do, and waved down one of those strange taxi cars. By now he had gotten slightly used to muggle travel, but only slightly, as he nearly hit his head on the door as he opened it. He quickly told the driver the address, and stressed to be as fast as possible. The ride wasn't particularly long, but it felt like it was taking eons as he nervously bounced his knee.

His mind thought of Hermione and how different she had seemed after the war. She was still as determined as ever, but he could always tell there was something missing. He tried every day to figure out what it was and give it to her, but no matter how sweet he was, or how many gifts he showered her with, she would still remain the same. He hoped that once they got her parents back, things would return to normal. They had to. But now, that hope was dangling by a thread.

"Looks like a storm is coming in," the driver said and Ron glanced out the window to see a large black cloud, hovering in the distance.

"Hurry!" Ron yelled as he noticed the cloud seemed to be in the exact location of where he was trying to go.

* * *

><p>Hermione continued her focus, not even pausing to wipe the sweat from her brow as she continued her chant. She knew that she would still be at it for another fifteen minutes before it would take effect so she set her feet into the carpet and kept her mind on the task at hand.<p>

"_Virtue animi et tempus, praeterita revertamur ad mentem,"_ she repeated over and over as practiced and her wand glided through the air, the motion becoming easier and easier with each stroke. She concentrated hard on the state she wished to bring them to. Hermione was so focused she didn't even notice the sky was starting to darken far too early for the hour. She was so absorbed in the task at hand that it hadn't occurred to her that the windows weren't open and yet her hair was blowing about her face. She used her other hand to pull it back and loosely tie it as best she could, while her other hand worked away at the spell.

Hermione continued her chant through the next ten minutes, her face damp and her arm starting to feel heavy, but she pressed on. It was in the last two minutes of the spell that she let her heart start to race in excitement. This was it. She was nearly there. Just one last incantation and-

A loud crash through the front door caused her to lose focus as she whipped around to see the intruder. She was so distracted that her wand twitched in its movement, firing off a flash of white light in the process. The air fizzled with electricity that sent Ron and Hermione crashing into the wall behind them. A loud pop and whistle rang through the house, causing Hermione to clutch at her ears as they rang. When the noise faded Hermione suddenly found herself feeling weightless. She opened her eyes to see they were all suddenly floating in the air. The furniture remained on the ground, but Hermione, Ron and even her parents were hovering about halfway to the ceiling.

She noticed her parents' bodies were stiff and panic set in. "Mom? Dad?" she called out. She tried to swim her way to them, but found she couldn't move from her place. Tears flooded her eyes, but before she could even whisper a thought, she fell to the ground with a thud. Hermione ignored the pain in her shoulder as she landed and quickly scrambled to her feet as she ran to her parents. Bringing her hands to each of their cheeks, she took turns gently patting their faces to try to bring them to consciousness. "No, no, no, no, no," she muttered. "Please, please wake up. You don't have to remember me, but please wake up," she cried.

Hermione grabbed their necks, searching for a pulse, when she finally found one, she relaxed a little bit, grateful they were at least still alive, but the pulse was faint, and she knew if they didn't get help immediately, they may not be for long. Pulling out her wand, she tried a few reviving spells, and other healing spells, as many as she could. Not allowing her to quit. It wasn't until a strong pair of arms pulled her back, did she really start to fight. "Let go of me!" she yelled as she kicked and screamed, trying to get back to her parents. "Everte Statum," she screamed as she cast a quick spell over her shoulder, sending Ron flying backwards into the wall again.

She scrambled forward and clutched to her parents, her tears pouring down her cheeks as she apologized profusely to them. "I'm sorry I, I, I will do anything to bring you back. Please, just come back to me," she whispered as she placed a kiss on their foreheads. She checked once again for a pulse just to make sure, with each beat of her own heart, she grew more and more anxious, but after two full minutes, a pulse couldn't be found. "_Rennervate,"_ she screamed over and over again, casting the spell to each of her parents as a last ditch effort to bring them back.

When Ron's arms clutched around her again, she finally let herself collapse as she dropped her wand. The two of them fell to the floor as he rocked her. Hermione refused to take her eyes off of her parents the entire time, no matter how blurred her vision became from her cries. It wasn't fair. She was so close. She didn't understand what had happened. If only Ron hadn't… Ron. She scrambled away from him as she vomited into the carpet. When he tried to comfort her she shoved him away and sent him a deadly glare. "Don't you touch me," she growled. When he flinched, she sent him a swift kick as she crawled over to her parents and clutched their hands. "Why couldn't you let me be? It was working Ron, it was working," she sobbed as she tried to convince herself she wasn't even partly to blame. How could she be? She had researched everything, and she had done everything perfectly up until he came bursting through the door.

When the Ministry officials showed up, she was too angry and in shock to answer their questions so she instead held tight to her parents as they explained to her what was going to happen next. She wasn't entirely sure what they were saying either, as she was too focused on her parents to even care. Ron seemed just as upset as she was, and he was trying to comfort her as best he could, but his attempts were futile. She was far too in shock to react positively towards him. As the Ministry official pulled a small hairbrush from his pocket, they all latched onto the portkey. In just a few seconds, Hermione felt the familiar lurch from behind her bellybutton as they disappeared on the spot.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I apologize peeps! This one's a bit short, but I felt like the place I finished it was a good place to end it... It just fit the story a bit more. Anyway, here you go! Chapter four!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything created by J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><em>August 2<em>_nd__, 1998._

It was hot; far too hot for such an occasion. And yet, Hermione sat in the front row with sweat dripping down the side of her face in a loose black dress. The summer sun beat down on her shoulders but she didn't shift, nor did she wipe the sweat from her brow. She sat and she stared at the two caskets in front of her hovering above two deep, perfect rectangular holes in the earth. She knew their hands were clutching hers tightly, offering some form of support, but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything but the growing black hole, slowly consuming her heart. The sound of the minister brought her back to the present, she could hear his words, but she couldn't process them. She couldn't believe the words he spoke, instead choosing to believe the bodies in the two boxes were mere strangers. The reality was they almost were. She didn't know the events of their last year on Earth; they didn't even know they had a child.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today not to mourn the death of Mr. and Mrs. Granger, but to celebrate their life," the minister began. The last few days since they returned from Australia were a blur. The Ministry of Magic had arranged the paperwork so that it was if the last year of the Granger's lives hadn't happened. They didn't pick up and move to Australia, their names weren't changed; they were simply Heather and Richard Granger, mother and father to Hermione Granger, a nice little muggle family from London. She figured some memory charms were in order, at least on her immediate family and friends, but that wasn't too difficult a task. Both her grandparents had died before she was born, and her parents lead a fairly quiet lifestyle, choosing to focus on their careers and maintaining their daughter's secret.

The thought of what her parents had given up to protect the Statute of Secrecy and her own life, caused Hermione's breath to hitch. She felt both hands squeeze hers just a little tighter, trying to reassure her everything was going to be alright, but it wasn't. She knew it was selfish to think, since Harry was forced to grow up without his parents as well, but this was different. His parents died to protect him. Hers died out of her own selfishness.

"Richard and Heather Granger will forever be remembered as respected dentists, wonderful friends, and loving parents," Hermione tuned in and out to the man's speech, but couldn't keep her focus for more than a few seconds at a time. Her mind was reeling with all the things that still needed to be done. First she needed to visit their lawyers in regards to their belongings and their will. She so greatly hoped they hadn't changed things in the last year since their memories had been altered, as that would just be one more legal problem she had to deal with.

Second, she had to make arrangements for their home, which surprisingly they had kept even while living in Australia. After the war she had gone to her childhood home to repair any damage done before bringing her parents back. The outside of the home had remained intact, but the inside was another story completely. Death Eaters had obviously ravaged the house, destroying everything in their way of finding any trace of Hermione Granger. At the time, she was grateful her spells had held up, but now, it all just felt like a waste. She had to decide if she wanted to keep the home, or sell it, but she supposed that would all depend on how it goes in regards to their will.

Finally, she had to decide what she was going to about her future. Ron and Harry had been offered to participate in a fast-track Auror training program, which they rapidly accepted. Hermione had been given the same offer, but she was never interested in becoming an Auror, and said she would have to think about it. Now, she was more certain than ever that she could never be an Auror. She wasn't even sure she wanted to work in the magical community anymore at all, and was considering a career in the muggle world instead, where things were logical and safe.

She was thinking about the different careers she might like to consider when she felt a gentle nudge to her arm. Hermione turned to Ron and frowned, but his head tilted to the front podium, which was now empty save for the minister gazing at her with pity. She swallowed back a lump in her throat and stood to her feet, knowing it was now her turn to speak to the guests. Slowly, Hermione walked to the front of the crowd and took her place behind the podium. She looked out to the people and found only a few recognizable faces among them. Harry and Ron sat in the front of course, as she had sat between them only moments prior. Next to Harry was Ginny, clutching the dark haired boy's hand and dabbing at her cheeks with a tissue. On the other side of Ron sat Professor McGonagall, who looked very strange in regular muggle attire, something she had never seen before from her mentor.

The second row sat the rest of the Weasleys, apart from Fleur, who was looking after Victoire and Teddy, and of course Fred. Other than that, the rest of the crowd was full of strangers, clients of her parents, distant cousins, and people she had never met before; names she had never learned nor remembered. Hermione cleared her throat and finally wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Th-" she squeaked. Clearing her throat again, she started over, "Thank you all for coming. My parents were no doubt kind and cared a great deal for those in their lives; your presence here exemplifies that. Um, my parents lived their lives to help people and would never turn away from a challenge, they… they…" she froze as she looked out to each face and suddenly felt like she had no idea who her parents really were. After all, she spent most of her life away at school; even half her summers were spent with the Weasleys. Half the crowd probably didn't even know they had a daughter. Her throat thickened and her eyes watered over as she looked down to the wood surface below her, her hands gripping tight to the edges. "I-I'm sorry," she stammered before running from the small platform and past the crowd.

Hermione ran further and further not stopping even when she reached the edge of the forest. When her stomach started to cramp she finally stopped and ducked behind a large oak tree. Suddenly feeling sick, she hurled over and spewed the contents of her stomach to the limp grass below. Hermione gripped her knees tight as she panted heavily to catch her breath, but with each intake came a sharp pain to her lungs and she soon found herself collapsing to the ground with her hand on her chest, gripping to her dress as if she were trying to pull her heart out from its confines beneath. "I can't do this," she cried to herself as she tucked her head into her knees.

"What's this? Brightest witch of our age admitting she can't do something?" a familiar voice drawled from above her, dripping with sarcasm. She knew that voice, but she couldn't quite place it. Something told her that she would regret looking, but naturally that just spurred her curiosity further, so with a hesitant eye, she glanced up to the branches of the very tree she was hiding behind. It took a moment for her mind to register who she was staring at, as it was the last place she'd ever expect a person like him to be, but nevertheless, there he was sitting among the branches with one leg outstretched and the other dangling below.

"Malfoy?" she frowned, confused as to what he could possibly be doing in a muggle cemetery.

"The one and only," he rolled his eyes. "Boy this is a sight, what? Lost without your precious Potter and Weasle?"

His laugh rang in her ears and she quickly got to her feet, intending to storm off, but her stubbornness rooted her to the spot. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she growled, suddenly feeling rather suspicious of the boy. After all, the last she saw of him, he was huddled with his defected parents in the corner of the Great Hall, awaiting his fate. Sure, she was one of the few who testified on his behalf at the trials, but that still didn't mean she trusted nor liked the prat any more than she did before.

Draco grabbed the branch below him and swung down, jumping a bit before landing on the ground in front of her. "Who died and made you Queen of the forest," he snorted. He noticed her body go stiff and it was then that he finally took in her appearance. He noticed her hair was pulled tightly back in a twist, but a few strands poked out in a frazzled state. He noticed her eyes were red and outlined in dark circles no doubt from at least a week's worth of not sleeping. He looked down to see she was dressed entirely in black from her dress, to her little black flats. He briefly wondered why she'd wear such an outfit on a stroll through the woods, until he recalled the direction she had been running from and what lay beyond these trees. He wanted to make a comment about how it serves her right for mucking up the world with her blood, but he just couldn't bring himself to it, things had changed after the war for Draco Malfoy, and he'd be damned if he would ever go back to how it used to be. Even it meant being somewhat decent to a Mudblood like Granger. "Shit Granger, I…" he started but was cut off by a dark glint in her eyes.

"Get lost _ferret,_ before I make you," she growled and pulled her wand out from a conveniently placed pocket in the side of her dress. Taking a step forward when he didn't move she held her wand up and aimed it to his throat. He held up his hands in defeat and took a step back, but she still pressed forward. It wasn't until she could hear her name being called from behind her that she pulled away. She turned to the voices and soon recognized them as Harry and Ron's, the last people she wanted to see right now. "Not now," she groaned.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked, curious as to why Granger would ever run from her two best friends.

"Shut it," she snapped back at him.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice echoed from a distance.

She turned back to the voice with a panic, deciding what she should do. Should she return to her friends, where they would no doubt coddle her with pity, or should she run and give Malfoy the satisfaction of knowing her life was currently in shambles. _Ferret,_ she thought. She turned, intending to send a hex his way, but when she did she found the forest suddenly empty. A frowned donned her face as she looked around her, but a hand on her shoulder gave her a sudden fright. She whipped around with her pointed in front of her only to meet a pair of green eyes staring back at her.

"Hermione! Thank god you're alright, you're okay," Harry cooed. "Ron! She's over here!" he called out to their friend.

She watched as a flash of orange hair came rushing forward, embracing both of them in a large hug. "Merlin, Hermione. You shouldn't have, you didn't have to go up there, and we shouldn't have let you. It's too soon, it's okay, we're here," he rambled.

The two threw their arms around her shoulders and started to direct her back to the cemetery from where she came. With one last glance behind her, Hermione frowned at the spot where the blonde wizard stood and had mysteriously disappeared without so much as a 'pop'. She didn't think he was _that_ good at apparition; she sure wasn't even that good, so where had he gone. Shaking the thought from her mind, she reluctantly resumed her trek back out of the woods with her best friend and her boy-Ron. She glanced back up to Ron and wondered where exactly their relationship stood now.

While she knew it was childish to blame Ron for what happened, she still couldn't help but feel her blood boil at the memory of him bursting into the room, distracting her from finishing the spell properly. Her body flinched slightly away from his and when he frowned down to her to see what was wrong; she played it off as the nerves. As the three made their way back, none of them noticed the curious silver eyes watching from the branches of the large oak tree behind them.


End file.
